The Nightmare Keeper
by BigReader16
Summary: The Battle Circus is done, so now, it's on to Oreburgh City! But, what surprises will the journey hold? Follow Rift Night and others as they travel for the badges, and a dark secret. I suck at updating summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey, this is my first pokemon fan fiction! I hope you all like it!

Darkrai: Reader does not own pokemon, only his OC and the plot.

Rift: R&R! Have any questions about the fic? Just place it in the reviews! We'll try to answer anything asap!

Me: Yeah, so anyways, I really will take any form of review. And if there are any beta readers, I'll take as much advice as possible!

The Darkness Rises...

The pickpocket scanned the crowd with pitch black eyes. His young, nine-year-old mind was working on overdrive, trying to decide his next victim. He brushed some of his long black hair that was greasy and unkempt from his face, the rags he was wearing waving lightly in the sea breeze that ran over Canlave Town.

Rift Night was an orphan who's parents had died from a mysterious fire, one that had spared him. Rift had grown up on the streets as a result, and he had a certain tendency to dislike pokemon, fire-types in particular. He always went unnoticed by people, even though his condition would make him stick out like a zit on the smoothest of faces.

Rift scowled as he watched all of the trainers walking through the market area, their pokemon partners at their sides. He was disgusted by the trainers for partnering up with such, monsters, as he viewed them. He saw them as abominations, and hated, no, loathed, the beasts. All they did was destroy, and hurt others. He had been against them since he'd been orphaned.

A cry of pain, not pokemon, but human, caught his attention. He knew that it was a pokemon attacking, and one that was always haunting the town, and him in particular; the legendary nightmare, Darkrai. He had seen Darkrai in person once, the day before he was orphaned. Darkrai had been his least favorite pokemon, as it had shown him the fire and his parents, burned to a crisp, all in a nightmare he saw with his own two open eyes.

He despised that legendary, and whenever it caused trouble, he always stopped it. Not directly, as he refused to use pokemon, but he always found a way. He stood from his spot on the bench and ran, following the pained shout.

What he found was the opposite of what he had expected. A few people, all in space suits of a sort, were moaning in pain, but more had trapped Darkrai. The legend was trapped in a cage of sorts, which sparked with electricity whenever it was touched. Darkrai was in pain obviously, but seemed weak. Rift, for a fleeting moment, actually felt sorry for the pokemon, but tossed it aside, approaching one of the people.

"I see you caught Darkrai," he said, scaring the people, who all turned to him. "Nice job. I thought I'd be stuck against it for the rest of my days."

"What are you doing here, kid? You're messing with team Galactic," a male said, sending out a golbat. "Get lost, or you'll be sorry!"

"Why? I'm just congratulating you all. I thought I'd be saving you all. Guess I was wrong." Rift approached the cage, his arms crossed. He looked in, right into the blue eyes of the pokemon inside. "I have to say, good riddance, Darkrai. You always were my least favorite." He turned to leave, but then Darkrai shifted weakly.

"Rift." The single word got the boy to stop, but not for long. He shrugged and continued, even as Darkrai tried to call out to him. He ignored the cries of pain as the legend tried to escape, and even ignored the shouts as the people of team Galactic had their pokemon attack.

Something did make him stop, though. Rift blinked, and rather than the city, he saw his home, burning once more. He did see fire-type pokemon attacking the small home, and heard cries from inside, his own voice crying, as he watched the flames engulf his parents. But now, he saw something new.

Outside, there were people, one of them dressed in the same suit as those of team Galactic all of them laughing as the house burned. Behind them, there were caged pokemon, being tortured as more people attacked them mercilessly.

The sight was gone in an instant, but it was enough to make Rift seethe in anger at not just Darkrai for showing him, but the people around him. He turned, his face red from pure anger, and glared hard at the people.

"You killed my parents," he muttered, grabbing the attention of a few people. "I'll make you pay. I'll make you all pay!"

"It has begun," Darkrai said, collapsing in the cage. Rift felt a strange feeling build up in his mind, and the people around him all started to freak out, swinging at the air like they were being attacked by invisible adversaries. Rift glared as the people screamed and began to collapse, feeling pleasure knowing that he was forcing them to live their worst nightmares.

The pickpocket stole a key card from the pocket of one of the people and unlocked the cage, dragging out the gasping dark-type. He stood and watched it, not caring about its pain, or even about the screams around him. He just watched the pokemon, not knowing what to do.

"Why did you show me that image," he asked the unresponsive pokemon, who continued to gasp as it tried to keep conscious. "I've stopped you from doing bad things, yet for me, you do good. Why? How am I different from anyone else?"

Darkrai looked to Rift, losing consciousness quickly. The two looked each other dead in the eyes, and Darkrai lost the fight to remain awake, its eyes closing. Rift knelt by the legend, and knew the answer to his question just from the look the pokemon had given him.

"Thank you for everything. I guess I really shouldn't hate you for what you did." Rift stood, and began to walk away, leaving the Galactic people squirming, never to leave their nightmares. "I'll see you again someday, Darkrai."

Me: And that's the first chapter. Was it too much? Too little? What? Please tell me if their were any problems.

Rift: Well, you'll be able to see me and Darkrai later on again! But now, we have a few requests for the readers out there! We need OCs, which a form will be included in the next chapter for. Also, we need a name for an evil organization. It will be connecting all the others, from Rocket to Plasma. So, we'll be accepting at least ten OCs, and also, the best evil name. So send send send! Please.

Darkrai: And for the news-

Me: Wrong script...

Darkrai: Oh, sorry. So, next time! A journey begins for Rift and Darkrai, and they will meet some powerful trainers! New friends will come forth, and rivalries will be born! So follow the journey of the nightmare keeper!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello everyone! I'm back with The Nightmare Keeper as I made a deal with someone that they will update a story sooner if I update this. So enjoy! I hope you all like this chapter!

Rift: Reader does not own pokemon. He only owns his OC and the plot.

Chapter One: Partners

Ten-year-old Rift Night walked into Sandgem Town, the sea breeze hitting him. A lone pokeball sat in a hiddenpocket of the light blue sash he wore, the same color as his scarf. Adorned in a black suit with a red fedora, he smiled, his now neat hair no longer covering his eyes.

"Ignus, we've arrived. We're finally starting our journey," he said as a pokemon rose from his shadow. Darkrai, also known as Ignus, nodded, his blue eyes full of anticipation.

"To think a year ago you were against trainers. Now you are becoming one. Ironic, in my opinion." Rift laughed, breaking into a sprint as he searched for the lab of the local professor, professor Rowan. Ignus smirked inwardly before following, keeping just by his shadow.

It didn't take long to find the lab, and Rift entered, Ignus at his side. As a new trainer, he was both excited and slighty annoyed, though he hid his annoyance from everyone. A few of the assistants shivered when they saw Ignus, but continued with their work.

An elderly man with white hair and a matching beard approached the arrivals, smiling. "So, you are the one with Darkrai as a partner. Several of the older trainers in town have been waiting for your arrival, expecting battles."

"They'll be disappointed then, as I only battle those worthy of Ignus or those that commit evil deeds. Oh, and this is Ignus, sir. My name is Rift Night. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rowan laughed, holding out a hand that Rift shook. "I should be honored! There's a legendary pokemon in my lab!" He continued to laugh for another minute before coughing to speak again. "Anyways, you are here for a true starter, I believe. I must apologize, we have none of te official starters for the region, sadly."

Rift shrugged, looking to Ignus. "That's fine. I wasn't really interested in them anyways. I prefer the dark-type to others."

"That gets to my second choice. I had a few pokemon sent to me by various daycares from each region. Each pokemon hatched from an egg that trainers refused to take." He walked over to a door that led to another room and pushed it open, motioning for Rift and Ignus to approach.

Rift was amazed by how many pokemon there were. Several were dark-types, he noticed, and immediately moved over to study each one. There were a number of murkrow cawing as they watched him. A few poochyena ran around with some zorua and, to Rift's annoyance, houndour. A lone pokemon caught his attention in the corner, sleeping.

It was black and blue, with a long neck and some fur. It had four legs, and was certainly a dark- and dragon-type. "That is a deino," Ignus said, seeing the pokemon. Rift instantly decided to take the small dragon as his partner, pointing to it.

"Are, you certain? The deino is rather aggresive," Rowan said. Rift shrugged, and the elderly man sighed. "Okay, I'll go get a pokeball for it." He walked away and out of the room, greeting someone as they entered.

"So, you're the new kid with a legendary partner," the new comer, a boy with green eyes and dark blonde hair, said. "How about we have a battle in alittle bit?"

Rift eyed the boy who was obviously older than himself, not fazed in the slightest. "How about no? I only battle those worthy of me." The boy scowled, a vein popping in his head as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Then I'll show you that I'm worthy to battle! And the name is Drake! Never forget that!" He threw the pokeball and the pokemon inside silently touched the ground. "Scizzor, use X-Scissor on the darkrai!"

Rift just sighed, blinking as he concentrated on the boy. He twisted Drake's thoughts with the power he discovered when he saved Ignus. "Don't bother. Ignus, use Dark Void."

"I was thinking the same thing." The legendary moved silently, dodging the onslaught of attacks as he threw a dark orb. Th orb completely surronded the bug- and steel-type, and it cllapsed in a slumber.

"I knew you weren't worth our time," Rift said. "I'm only here to get a starter before I head to the various gyms." Drake scowled as he returned his pokemon.

"So you're off to the gyms? Maybe we could travel together, since I'm also going to the gyms. That way, I can also battle you once in a while, rival."

"Rival? Funny for you to say that, kid. Rift is more than a challenge for you," Ignus said, taking form from a shadow in front of Drake. The teen fell bakwards in surprise at the sudden appearance, shivering at the dropping temperature from being so close to the nightmare pokemon. "Though, it may be in our best interest to travel with a senior trainer. Do you not agree, Rift?"

Rift nodded just as Rowan walked in, a pokeball at hand. "I see you two are acquainted. Rift, this is Drake Birch. He was raised by a friend of mine from Hoenn. Drake, this is Rift Night, a new trainer from Driftveil." He tossed the pokeball, which almost immediately caught the deino. Rift too the pokeball for himself, a name in his mind instantly.

"Welcome to the team, Fang." Rift bowed slightly to Rowan as he put the ball in another hidden pocket of his sash. "It was nice to be here for the short time I was. I hope to see you again someday."

Me: It was rushed, but I hope you all liked it!

Rift: Sorry if anything seemed OOC. Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm back with more of The Nightmare Keeper! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I've got a little surprise in store for this chapter!

Rift: This can't be good. Reader does not own pokemon, only me and the plot.

Chapter Two

Rift crushed another bidoof with Fang, slightly bored at the weak training he was being given. Fang seemed annoyed as well, mostly because he kept biting at Drake's ankles. He did so again, and the Hoenn trainer jumped back, cursing.

"Seriously, control that thing! I'm blaming you if I lose a foot," Drake yelled, though Rift simply shrugged, calling for Fang. Even though he had just met Rift, the deino already was accustomed to its new trainer, following every command without question.

"Well, since this route has too many weak pokemon, we should get into Jubilefe City and try to find some stronger opponents." Rift turned and walked off, Fang at his side, Ignus once more hiding in the boy's shadow.

Drake had a bland expression on his face, completely annoyed with how the junior trainer acted like he'd been a trainer for years. He sighed, following quietly as Rift entered the city.

People ran around, talking on phones and carrying briefcases that were over filled and ready to pop open at any moment. Rift shook his head in disgust at how they all ran into one another repeatedly, crawling around to find paper work they dropped.

_These people have no time for anything. It is like they live only to work and be in a stressful hassle._ He looked behind him as Drake managed to get through the crowd. "What took so long? I hate waiting."

"Just shut up," Drake growled. "I am not going to be pushed around by some cocky kid who thinks they can do anything they like."

"You did not just call Rift cocky," Ignus said, glaring at the teenager as he rose from the shadow. Surprisingly enough, no one stopped to gawk at the legendary pokemon that had risen from the ground. Rift sighed, seeing there would be little to no battling in such a busy city.

He looked around, walking once more to the north, trying to see if there was any way to get to a gym. Of course, he had little luck with the search, not even finding a sign pointing towards one of the routes nearby.

Fang made a barking sound and sniffed the ground, following a scent to a news stand a little bit away. Rift followed the dragon, losing sight of both Ignus and Drake in the crowd.

The owner of the stand glared at Rift from behind a newspaper. "Kid, is that your pokemon? 'Cause it's messing with the merchandise."

The boy glared back with his dark eyes, focusing with little effort. The owner of the stand began to drool as his eyes glazed over. He rolled up the newspaper and, in the course of a minute, slapped himself fifty times. Anyone who wasn't too busy and saw laughed at the sight, though there weren't many.

"Fang, let's go," Rift said, releasing the owner of the stand. Fang just barked again, nipping at a poster before he got a hold of it and tore it down. The deino showed his trainer, piquing the boy's interest as he took it.

"A battle circus. How interesting. It might be worth my time. And it's for tag battles, so this will work out nicely." Rift scanned for a location and date, and found it was just north of the city, that very day. "And I'm in luck."

"Rift, just get that legendary to shut up," Drake growled, making his way over with Ignus talking nonstop.

Rift just looked over, and his partner melted into the shadows, falling silent. Drake saw the poster and snatched it while Rift was distracted, suddenly glad he was with him.

"Looks like you've got an eye for competitions. And check out the prize for the winning team!" He pointed to an area of small print in the top right corner, barely able to be seen in front of the background. "It's a pokemon egg! We could use something like that!"

"Too bad I'll be the one taking it. I know you already have a full team at the moment." Drake scowled, holding himself back from strangling the junior trainer. "So, I'll be going for a win in this competition. But I'm really only going for the battle experience. The egg is just a bonus for me."

"So, you two are entering the battle circus," a deep masculine voice said behind them. "You had best hurry. There aren't many spots left."

The two trainers looked behind them to see a young man, at least eighteen, with green hair and gray eyes. He wore a black vest over a white button up, a black and white hat, and gray shoes with light brown pants. A black pendant hung around his neck, and a zoroark stood by him, scowling slightly as it sniffed the air.

"And just who are you," Rift asked, an eyebrow raised. Drake seemed to be thinking, like he was trying to remember seeing such a trainer.

The man laughed a little, placing a hand on his zoroark's head. "I must apologize. I am N, a trainer from the Unova region. I know that a darkrai is hiding near one of you, so I assume one of you is the new trainer I've been hearing about while I was in Driftveil."

"That would be me, then. I am Rift Night of Driftveil City. You are a competitor in the circus, right? My traveling companion and I will need some help getting to the registrations."

Drake glared at Rift, cursing under his breath. "You're my companion, not the other way around."

"Just ignore him, he's no one special," Rift told N, steam visibly flying out of Drake's ears. N shrugged simply.

"Well, follow me. I already got myself signed up. Oh, and that was quite the show, Rift, with that man slapping himself. I wish I had a camera for recording such comedies during my travels."

Me: Whoa, N? In Sinnoh? Nice! I think I have a crazy idea coming up for the future!

Rift: I'll see that I win this competition. And, please, dear readers, send any ideas for what you think the egg should hatch into. Just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Okay, so I'm back with the Nightmare Keeper! I would have been working on something else, but several people have been asking for me to get this chapter out, as the tournament will start in this chapter. I hope you all like it!

Ignus and Rift: Reader does not own pokemon, only his OC and the average plot line.

Chapter Three

"Thank you for registering," Nurse Joy told Rift, handing him a card. Rift nodded in response taking the card. He had a red card, with A8 on it.

The rules of the battle circus, as he had learned from N, were simple. Each competitor would team up with someone else, and each team mate would be able to use two pokemon. The cards were to decide on partners, the block, and the match number.

There were two blocks; A block and B block. Rift was in the A block, and the 8 showed he was in the eighth battle of the A block first round, the last battle. The color was to help find his partner. Three other people would have A8 on their cards, but two would have blue cards, and two would have red.

"Looks like we'll have both have to make it to the final battle to get another chance to battle," Drake said, walking over. He had a blue card with B1 on it. "I'll be using Scizzor again, but you'll have to wait and see who my second is."

"You obviously know my team, as I only have Fang and Ignus at the moment." Both of them looked over to N, who held a red card.

"I'm in the A block with you, Rift. I guess we'll be partners," the man commented, showing the A8 on his card. Rift shrugged again, earning a nervous chuckle from N. "It's not that bad. Fang seems to be really excited to battle in this for you."

Rift looked at him curiously, putting a hand to the fold of his sash where Fang's pokeball sat, occupied. He tossed any strange thoughts aside, turning to Drake.

"Hurry up and find your partner. I'd like to see if they are any good." Drake scowled at Rift's arrogance, only to be brushed off like dirt as Rift turned, completely ignoring him. He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he walked away, looking for his team mate.

N scratched Zoroark behind the ear, smiling as his pokemon growled happily. He touched his pocket where a whistle sat, waiting to call on his second pokemon. Rift noticed that N lacked a second pokeball, but he ignored the idea, thinking it to be hidden well.

"Rift." Ignus floated off the ground, revealing himself. "This trainer is not telling us something. Be careful near him. He could be dangerous."

"I know that much. He only has a single pokeball that I can see. Either his second is wild, or he hid the pokeball very well because it's overly powerful. Let us hope that Team Galactic does not rear its ugly head again. They will do anything if it has to do with the legendary pokemon."

The darkrai nodded, melting into the shadows once more. A buzzer went off, and the mc for the Battle Circus, a member of one of the elite fours, stepped onto a stage where the battles would take place.

"Welcome, trainers, to the first ever Battle Circus!" Cheers rang from everywhere in the crowd, several girls having to be held back by security from tackling the man. "I am Bruno of the Johto region's elite four! I'll be the mc, as well as the judge for the battles! So, let me hear you if you're ready for this!"

The entire crowd, minus N and Rift, screamed, and Bruno laughed. "Sorry, I can't hear you!" Another scream, ten times louder, rang through the air, the excitement building. "That's more like it! Now, let the battles begin!"

For the first hour, the crowd watched excitedly as trainers battled each other, cheering whenever one team proved superior. The seventh battle of the A block was won by twins, Tate and Liza, the gym leaders of Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region.

Rift took to the stage first, snapping his fingers for Ignus to show himself. The crowd was in shock at the legendary taking form from a shadow, and a trainer, a boy surprisingly, fainted at the sight. N had a less subtle entrance, taking to the stage, Zoroark right at his heels.

Across from them, on the blue side, was a boy in a blue jacket and hat, his eyes covered. A Unova region pokemon, known as Samurott, with shells worn like armor, stood in front of the boy. Beside him was a boy with a Blaziken as his partner. The boy had white hair and wore a black bandana, black t-shirt and short sleeved jacket, along with dark green shorts.

"This is certain to be a battle of the ages! On the blue side, we have Jacob of from Petalburgh City in the Hoenn region! He is teamed up with Hilbert from Nuvema Town in Unova!" Bruno clapped, the crowd screaming at the tops of its lungs for the blue team. "On the red side, we have another trainer from Unova, N! With this is a new trainer from right here in Sinnoh, from Driftveil City, Rift!"

The crowd still cheered, but it was not as enthusiastic for them as they were for the other team.

"Quite the reception we have," Rift said sarcastically.

"You're right about that," N answered, chuckling. Ignus and Zoroark moved forward, watching the Samurott and Blaziken carefully.

Bruno raised a hand as if he would chop would with it. "If both sides are ready, begin!" He brought down the hand, and Hilbert was quick to the punch, pushing up his hat as he pointed.

"Samurott, use X-Scissor on that legendary!" Samurott moved quickly, pulling off the shells on its arms and slashing them like swords.

"Counter it with Dark Void, Ignus." Ignus fired the attack, forcing Samurott to defend itself by stopping the attack and crossing the shells.

N smiled at the excitement of the battle, and pointed a finger lazily. Zoroark moved in the direction he pointed, dodging a blaze kick from Blaziken. He continued doing so for a bit, Zoroark moving in the direction every time. As the Hoenn starter prepared to fire a focus blast, he took action.

"Zoroark, use Night Slash and send the attack back." Blaziken threw the attack at high speed, but Zoroark swatted it with a claw engulfed in black, forcing it back.

"Dodge it, Blaziken!" Blaziken jumped easily out of the way, the attack exploding into a light display above the watching crowd. "Now use Blaze Kick on the ground!"

Rift and N both knew what Jacob was planning, and decided a quick strategy. "Zoroark, use Flamethrower on Samurott!"

The dark type fired, the attack hitting the water type without doing much. Samurott glared angrily at Zoroark, firing a Hydro Cannon at Hilbert's command. Zoroark jumped into the air, and Samurott took the advantage, firing the attack still as it looked up.

"Ignus, now! Use Ominous Wind on the ground and get Zoroark out of the way!"

Ignus released dark gales from his hands at the ground, propelling himself towards Zoroark at impressive speeds. Hilbert realized what was happening, but couldn't stop it. Ignus moved himself and his fellow dark type out of the way just as Blaziken was passing them, and the water type attack struck it. Blaziken crashed into the ground, out of energy and unable to battle.

"Sorry about that, Jacob," Hilbert apologized as the boy returned his starter.

"Don't worry, I still have my ace. Come on out!" He tossed a pokeball into the air, and even Rift was in shock at what was released. "Rayquaza, let's win this tournament!"

Me: Sorry, cliff hanger there! So, I have the boy hero of the Hoenn games, Hilbert from Black and White, N from Black, Black 2, White, and White 2, and who knows who else! Tell me what you think about having all these famous characters from current and older games in the story!

Rift: Really? A Rayquaza? Eh, Ignus can win. If he can't, Fang still has an advantage. Oh, and we'd like to hear suggestions at what pokemon should hatch from the egg! So, send them in either PMs, or put them in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Okay, so I'm back! I hear that some of you are actually hooked to this story, so thanks! I hope you enjoy, because Ignus and Rayquaza won't be the only legendaries this chapter, if you know what I mean... Enjoy!

Ignus: He only owns the plot and Rift. He owns none of the other characters for the most part!

Rift: Good thing that annoying Meowth from the anime isn't here to say that phrase...

Chapter Five: A Battle for the History Books!

Rayquaza hovered just above the small stage for the battles, glowering at Ignus, who stared back calmly. Rift took a quick look to N, just as Jacob did to Hilbert. In a split second, the two legendaries were in a brawl, Rayquaza trying to trap Ignus in the length of his green scaled body.

"Ignus, be quick with this and use Ominous Wind to keep from getting trapped." The darkrai nodded, firing the attack whenever the dragon was about to capture him.

"Zoroark, use Night Slash on Samurott," N said plainly, smiling. Hilbert waited as the dark-type approached the Unova water starter to give a command.

"Use X-Scissor!" Rift saw the way that Samurott and Zoroark glared at each other as the two attacks collided, and focused in on Hilbert. He saw the exact same event happening in a different location, almost like a castle.

"So, they know each other," Rift muttered under his breath as a cloud of smoke erupted from the combatting pokemon, engulfing them. "Get out of there, Ignus, and use Dark Void while spinning at high speed."

"What are you planning," Jacob shouted as Rayquaza roared, enraged that it could not contain the other legendary for very long. Ignus released a wave of the black orbs, spinning like a top in the air. The orbs cleared away the smoke, also slamming into Rayquaza's body.

The dual-type was unaffected by the attacks, but both of the other pokemon in the battle were knocked out, unable to be affected. Both N and Hilbert smirked as thy called back the pokemon, watching each other.

"Well, looks like we'll be having another bout like we did a few months ago, right, N?"

"I've been training for this! My friend has been glad to know why we trained so much." Both of them pulled out a pokeball, tossing it in the air. "Zekrom, let us prove our ideals once more!"

"Reshiram, claim us another victory!" Two massive dragons took form, roaring at one another. Rift was in shock at the very sight of them both. One was white and feathery, with large wings instead of arms. It was feminine in stature even without a gender, and watched carefully with brilliant blue eyes.

The other was pitch black, red eyes glowing. It had small wings on its back, and massive arms and legs that were perfect for physical combat. Blue markings ran along its body, glowing for several moments before going out then reappearing in a cycle.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt!" The black dragon of ideals roared, taking flight. Its large generator tail sparked with electricity, and the blue energy surrounded Zekrom as it dove down. Reshiram closed its wings like a shield, waiting for a command.

"Counter the attack with Fusion Flare!" Reshiram roared, and its own generator tail produced a massive orb of red hot energy that was tossed into the Fusion Bolt. A shock wave was the result, and Ignus, in an attempt to protect Rift, took the largest amount of damage from the pulse, and collapsed.

"Ignus, get out of there and rest," Rift said, and his partner nodded, melting into the shadows. He threw his only other pokeball, and Fang popped out, yipping at the three legendary dragons. "Fang, use Dragon Rage on Reshiram."

The deino made a barking sound, releasing the attack from his jaws. Reshiram was pushed back by the blue flame, surprised.

"That deino has quite a lot of power, kid," Hilbert called out, smirking. "If even Reshiram can be moved by a small attack like that, I have a feeling that this will be fun. Reshiram, use Confusion on Zekrom."

Reshiram focused on its dark counterpart, but Zekrom resisted the attack. N smiled at Rift when Hilbert realized the attack wasn't even doing anything.

"Sorry, but Fang will be your opponent," Rift shouted, the deino yipping in front of Zekrom, absorbing the psychic energies. "Now, use Dark Pulse!"

Jacob received a nod from Hilbert. "Rayquaza, take out Fang with Extreme Speed!" Fang cried out in pain as Rayquaza flickered, barely moving, and crashed into Rift. The boy groaned, clutching his stomach as his starter stood, wobbling on its feet. "How is that small pokemon even standing still?"

"Quite simple, really," N answered, still smiling. "Fang wants to make his trainer proud. He refuses to quit even though he is up against two legendaries, and will not back down unless Rift wants him to."

Fang growled, stumbling forward and beside Zekrom, who nodded to the smaller dragon. Jacob and Hilbert both smiled at the spirit the small pokemon had.

"Then we won't hold back any longer, will we Rayquaza?" Rayquaza nodded in agreement to its trainer. Reshiram and Hilbert nodded to one another, making the same conclusion. "Now, use Draco Meteor!"

"Let's give them a boost with our own Draco Meteor!" Both the green and white dragons roared, releasing an orange light from their mouths. The lights burst apart, raining down on Fang and Zekrom.

"Zekrom, use Protect to keep yourself and Fang safe," N ordered. A barrier surrounded Zekrom as it crouched down over Fang, shielding him with its own body.

"Thanks for that. I'll repay you later. For now, I have to get this tied. Fang, let's use Dark Pulse one more time!"

Fang growled deep in his throat, and a gray light surrounded him. A wave of cold seemed to be released from the light, and the three legendaries actually shivered at the drop in temperature. The deino barked, the sound echoing as the light was released, passing through Zekrom and striking Rayquaza head on.

"Rayquaza, shake it off and use Extreme Speed again!" The green dragon did not move, even at the command. "Rayquaza!"

The legend of Hoenn collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Hilbert, N, and Jacob gawked at the sight, but Rift simply smirked. The green haired trainer looked at his partner, recieving no response.

"Fang, don't stop this fight yet. We have one more opponent to deal with. Use Dragon Rage on Reshiram." The small dragon pokemon barked, releasing the blue dragon-shaped flame at the dragon of truth once more. Reshiram shook its head, smacking the flames away with a wing.

"It might be two against one," Hilbert said, "but this fight is far from over!"

"Get me some payback!" Jacob gave his partner a nod, grinning, and Hilbert looked Reshiram in the eye, the dragon tilting its head just enough to see him.

"Use Fusion Flare and use Dragon Pulse right afterwards!" Reshiram cried out, taking to the sky as flames covered its body. Rift had no reaction, but N covered for him.

"Zekrom, counter with Outrage!" The black dragon of ideals roared, a red glow surrounding it. Reshiram released the two attacks, the twister that was Dragon Pulse pushing Fusion Flare down. Zekrom swung an arm into the blazing attack, but the intensity behind it forced it backwards. The first attack exploded, and Dragon Pulse slammed into the tao dragon, earning a cry of pain.

"N, get Zekrom to move. Fang, use Dark Pulse to force that twister away!" Dark energies rammed into the dragon-type attack, and it went off course, soaring over the crowd. Zekrom kneeled, barely able to stand after the super effective attack. It was lucky to have not crashed down from exhaustian. "Now use Dragon Rage, and follow up with your new strength!"

Fang released the attack as he was told, and the deino charged, opening his mouth. Reshiram took the initial attack in the chest, crying out in pain and shock as Fang bit its leg.

"Use Fly and get rid of that tiny dragon!" Reshiram took flight again, its speed greater than before, Fang falling off in the process. In less than a second, the legend of Unova changed course and slammed into the smaller pokemon.

"Dein- deino," the dual type muttered, collapsing. Rift sighed, returning his pokemon.

"You did well for your first big fight. Rest well. N, don't lose this."

"I'll try not to." Hilbert and N glared at each other, their legendaries imitating the motion. The commands were wordless, and both dragons charged, colliding wth one another. Smoke billowed from the contact, and the sound of one of the dragons collapsing was heard.

Me: So who won?

Rift: I am very impressed with how Fang did. Though, he seems a little too strong.

Me: I have reasoning for that. But, you'll have to wait!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Well, here we go with more of The Nightmare Keeper. I hope you were all in suspense about the winner! Though I already knew which side won before I even started the battle! Also, I am still accepting OCs with the sheet on my page, as well as suggestions for what will hatch from the egg. So send, send again, and send even more! Please enjoy!

Rift: Reader only owns his OCs. He does not own Drake, an OC sent in by someone, and he does not own pokemon.

Chapter Six

The smoke cleared itself quickly, and the winner was determined. The MC was in shock from the entire battle for several moments before his brain rebooted and he began to talk with sense once more.

"The winner is the red team of Rift and N!" Rift smirked, having not doubted their victory. Hilbert scowled slightly, returning the white dragon and leaving the stage with Jacob. N returned Zekrom, which was on the verge of collapse, and walked off the stage behind Rift. "They will be advancing to the next round! But before we get to any of their future battles, let's start the B block!"

Cheers ran through the crowd as the MC tried to keep everyone calm. Rift noticed Hilbert and Jacob talking with one another a little bit away, but ignored them, turning to the stage.

"First up, on the blue side, we have yet another trainer from Hoenn! Give it up for Drake Birch people!" Drake took to the stage, of course without an entrance that was anything special. He dead panned as crickets chirped in the distance, the crowd absolutely silent.

"This is the reception I get? Harsh, people, harsh," he muttered.

"Well, that was, interesting. But anyways! Partnered to Drake is a trainer of unknown origins. Say hello, to Black Clown!"

A boy, a little taller than Drake, stepped onto the stage, a black cloak covering the black clothing he wore. His face was hidden, the mouth behind the collar of his cloak, the upper half by a drama mask of tragedy. At his side was an almost exact copy, with the same exact style of clothing and mask, only the clothes were white.

"Well, I guess this might be a fun battle," the MC stuttered as more crickets chirped. Rift sighed at the poor audience that was gathered. "Anyways, now on the red side, we have twin battlers! Give a round of applause to the amazing twin leaders from Mossdeep City, Tate and Liza!"

The crowd went absolutely nuts as the twins stepped onto the stage. N chuckled nervously at the fuss Drake was making about the reception.

"He must be really upset that no one seems to like him," N whispered to Rift, who nodded. "We should go see Nurse Joy after this battle is over."

"Or we could just wish them luck and go now. But I don't mind watching."

Drake muttered under his breath, turning to his partner and the look alike. "You better be good at this, because otherwise, I'm blaming you if I don't get a rematch with Rift."

"I do not care for your petty desires," Black Clown said plainly. "I only entered for a chance to see someone I've been searching for. And apparently, we must wait until the finals for that chance. Do not be weak." He shifted his head, and the white copy erupted into a cloud, floating onto the field. A bulking shape, with massive hands and body, a small head, and a single red eye, rose from the black cloud, floating there silently.

"A dusknoir, Liza! We haven't seen one of those in a long time!"

"You're right, Tate! Let's take it out quickly."

Both twins threw a pokeball at the same moment, releasing two dual types. One, Solrock, was shaped like the sun, while the other was shaped like a crescent, known as Lunatone.

"This is too easy. I can win this without using my secret weapon! Let's go!" Drake sent out Scizzor, the metallic bug ready to strike.

"And here we go! Let the battle begin!" The MC ducked behind the stage as the twins gave the same command.

"Use Ancient Power!" Lunatone and Solrock both glowed blue, their eyes white as stones took form in the air and went crashing down towards the opposing team. Black Clown reacted before Drake could even blink.

"White Clown, use Night Daze to block that with ease." The dusknoir did as told without sound, an explosion of dark energy tossing the stones away like pebbles.

"That's not even possible for a dusknoir to know," Rift muttered, then he looked to N, both of then thinking the same thing.

"Lunatone, use psychic on White Clown!" Lunatone did as told, but the attack had no effect on the pokemon. Its body fazed in and out of focus, like a blur, and in its place was a snarling zoroark.

"I'll take this one. Scizzor, use Metal Claw and knock out that Solrock!" The bug- and steel-type flickered, and Solrock crashed into the ground, out for the count. Tate sighed, returning the pokemon, but a smirk spread across his face.

"Looks like I get to use my new pokemon! Let's go!" He sent it out, and Rift was surprised by the choice. It was humanoid, with a red fin on its back, another on its chest, and a third on its head. It was mostly green and white, with blades stabbing out of its arms. Dark red eyes glared at the zoroark and scizzor duo. "Gallade, let's kick it off with a focus blast!"

"Lunatone, use ancient power on White Clown and help Gallade!" Gallade tossed an orange orb of pure mental strength, smaller versions of the previous ancient power attack merging with it as the attack charged the dark-type.

"White Clown, counter with snarl." The pokemon bared its fangs, snarling like a dog with rabies, and the merged attack exploded before contact, the sound having vibrated it so immensely. "Now use Night Slash on Lunatone."

White Clown jumped into the air, dark energies covering its front arms. In the blink of an eye, it crashed down and hopped back, the rock- and psychic-type defeated. Liza returned her pokemon as well, and the next one was similar to Gallade, only feminine and without the arm blades.

"Gardevoir, use magical leaf on White Clown!"

"Gallade, you use Leaf Blade on it as well!" Both attacks rushed at White Clown, but most of the crowd was shocked within the next few moments.

"Sorry, I can't let that happen," Drake laughed, Scizzor using X-scissor to block both attacks. "Now take them out with bug buzz!" Scizzor created an immense buzzing as it began to charge power, its body covered in bright light. In seconds, the pokemon cried out, releasing a blast of pure bug-type power that smashed the two psychic-types. Gardevoir, being a pure psychic-type, took more damage than Gallade did, but both remained standing, though with jelly legs that would give way at any moment.

Black Clown and Drake nodded to one another at the same time, readying the final strike. "White Clown, end this with an Aerial Ace."

"Scizzor, use X-Scissor!" The two pokemon rushed forward, a white glow around the zoroark, green light emanating from the bug-type's claws. Before the red team could react, both attacks collided, sending the combination of Gallade and Gardevoir back, defeated at the same exact moment.

The MC was stunned, just as he had been for the previous battle. "That was just so fast," he muttered into the microphone on his headset. "The winners are Black Clown and Drake of the Blue team!" The crowd didn't react, though a few people clapped, N among those few. Rift sighed, stopping the man as people turned their way.

"At least some of these people know a good fight when they see one," Drake sighed. Black Clown simply grunted, White Clown returning to its form as a copy, following his trainer silently. Drake groaned, fighting the urge to slap himself as he returned Scizzor and left the stage as well.

"Well, it seems we might have some nice fights ahead of us," the MC called out. "Now, let's get this tournament rolling faster than ever!" The crowd cheered like crazy at the statement as the next two teams took to the stage.

Me: Sorry I took so long to update. I was having trouble with deciding the end of the battle and such. Well, I'm still taking suggestions for the egg, and also I am accepting OCs still from you viewers. And, I am now letting you send up to three OCs each, as I plan to have a big event in very distant chapters, and I'll need to build up the OC arsenal before then! I already have a massive ending in mind, involving all of the big villains of the past, as well as the big heroes of the games! We already have two of them! But more are coming this way now! So be prepared! And I'm begging! Please send in ideas for what will hatch from the egg!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Well, as I'm typing this chapter, I am getting happier by the second! I'm about to enter summer vacation, and that always cheers me up, as I get more time to type and think of story ideas! But I still need egg suggestions. I do not own pokemon, but I do own Rift.

Rift: He's way too happy…

Chapter Seven

The tournament progressed rather swiftly. It was just past three in the afternoon when the final two teams made their ways to the battle stage. Drake and Black Clown stepped onto the stage on the blue side, while on the red side was both N and Rift. Quite surprisingly, the battles after the first round had gone by in the blink of an eye, metaphorically speaking, for a victory for both tag teams.

"This is it, folks! The final battle of the Battle Circus!" A roar of cheers sounded, and several people threw confetti in the air. "That's right! We have two of the strongest tag team duos I've ever seen facing off in this fight! It's N and Rift Night on the red side, the dark horse team, against Drake Birch and Black Clown, the blue team of, uh, silence?" As if on cue, the spectators quieted down, and Drake groaned in annoyance. Scizzor watched its trainer in embarrassment as Black Clown sent out Dusknoir, or what could have been White Clown in disguise. Zoroark and Fang both growled as they took their starting positions.

"Let the best trainer win," Rift called out. Drake moped a bit, but Black Clown shifted so the mask was staring at both Rift and N, though more at N.

"I don't plan on losing, not to a new trainer," the masked teen muttered, the comment more of a sneer. N tipped his head to the side, appearing confused about the masked trainer, but his thoughts were interrupted by the MC.

"This is sure to be a battle worth watching! If both teams are ready, begin!"

Drake recovered from his moping and was the first to make an attack. Pointing at Zoroark, he called out, "Scizzor, use Struggle Bug!"

Scizzor nodded and charged, glowing with orange light. N smiled innocently, his eyes calculating.

"My friend, use Flamethrower on the ground in front of you." The dark fox pokemon did as told without question, and the result was rather unique. The flames shot off the ground, ricocheting straight into Scizzor before the vulnerable dual-type could even react. A quick check of the field gave Rift the chance to formulate his own plan of action.

"Fang, use Bite on Dusknoir, right at the shoulder!" The deino let out a barking noise, and in a matter of seconds, was upon the supposed ghost-type. The surprised shiver Black Clown gave off as the attack landed confirmed the original plan to trick opponents had changed, and it truly was a Dusknoir. "Don't let go, and use Dragon Rage!"

A minor explosion forced Fang to let go as Dusknoir collapsed, weak from both attacks. Scizzor cried out before it landed on top, knocking both pokemon out. The masked trainer turned his head to Drake, and the older trainer shivered, feeling eyes glaring at him from behind the mask.

N smiled towards Rift, but it went unnoticed as the smaller of them tensed up, waiting for the next wave.

"Well, I got caught off guard there," Drake stated, returning Scizzor as his partner did the same with Dusknoir, sending out White Clown. "But I have a secret weapon you'll absolutely hate. Let's go!" Tossing what appeared to be a master ball, something Rift hadn't noticed at any point since meeting Drake, a blinding flash went off.

What remained afterwards was a sight few people ever saw. A white dragon with small arms hovered off of the ground. It was sleek, with a number of red scales, and when it cooed, it sounded feminine. Fang, being a dragon-type and a dark-type, shivered, apparently not knowing whether to revere or attack the legendary Latias.

"Okay, Latias, let's show them just how strong we really are!"

"Okay, Drake!" Rift frowned as the dragon spoke, though telepathically, so he only heard the voice when looking into Drake's mind.

"Start this off with Hyper Beam!"

"White Clown, use Flamethrower." The flames were released first, but a beam of radiant orange lights absorbed them, slamming into the ground between Zoroark and Fang. The resulting blast forced N and Rift to cover their eyes as their pokemon crashed a few feet away. Fang was surprisingly able to stand up with ease, but the illusion fox had a great struggle.

"Zoroark, please rest for a few moments. Let Zekrom handle the fight for now." Zoroark let out a reluctant growl, but sat down, Zekrom taking his place. The black dragon looked down to Fang once more, paying little attention to White Clown as its gaze turned to Latias.

"Fang, use Dark Pulse!" Drake smirked as a wave of dark energy surged towards his legendary, not worried in the slightest.

"Latias, show them your Dragon Rush!" The legendary nodded, smiling as blue light surrounded her in the form of a large dragon. Hovering off the ground, Latias charged, shattering the dark attack and crashing into Fang. The deino skidded on the stage, but to the surprise of everyone, failed to fall. He was, however, weak in the legs, barely able to stand still.

"Ignus," Rift whispered, "swap places with Fang. He is too weak to continue."

The darkrai rose from a shadow, and in a blur, was in front of the small dragon. "Rift, this shall be an easy win. But do not let down your guard."

Nodding, the boy returned his official starter to allow Fang some rest. "Start off with Ominous Wind!"

"Use X-Scissor!" Ignus grunted in pain as he crashed into the ground, White Clown on him, slashing away with white claws of light. "Don't let up! Seal their fate with this attack!"

Drake eyed Black Clown, who was beginning to increase in volume and intensity. "The darkrai is my target. You take Zekrom. I have a bit of revenge to dish out. Latias, use Focus Blast!"

"Zekrom, use Dragon Claw on the center of the stage, if you will." An orb of focused blue energies slammed into the massive black claw that penetrated the stage, creating a minor quake that shook White Clown off of Ignus.

"Quick, before they get the chance! Use Dark Void!" Ignus managed to get into the air once more, several scrapes and gashes present on his heaving body, but he raised his arms, a number of the black orbs flying towards Latias and White Clown.

"Counter it with Night Slash!"

"Use Luster Purge and get out of the way, Latias!"

Before either pokemon could move, the orbs surrounded them. White Clown collapsed into sleep instantly, but Latias managed to stay awake long enough to create another blinding flash of white light. It blinded Zekrom, who roared in rage, rubbing its eyes. Ignus was unaffected, as was White Clown, but the zoroark was awoken, the sleeping spell cancelled out.

Me: Wow, that is some action! I'm going to have fun writing the next part! I might just give you all a hint as to how I plan to end this! It has to do with why Fang is so stubborn with losing, and why he hasn't fainted yet. But it could be a new move, and not evolution. Who knows, as I might just torture you all by faking one thing and doing another! (maniacal laughter)


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm back! And, for a little fun, I thought I'd say that I am still taking egg suggestions, as I don't plan to hatch it till later on!

Rift: What is the fun in that?

Me: I have plans for your team, but I still have trouble deciding on the egg! Sorry! I don't own pokemon, only Rift.

Chapter Eight

The four trainers waited several moments before giving any orders, the four pokemon glaring at one another. As if some hidden cue had been made, Rift and Black Clown both shouted.

"Use Ominous Wind!"

"Snarl!"

Ignus unleashed the dark gale, but before it could land, a deep growling created a sort of sound barrier, deflecting the winds. White Clown lunged forward, claws glowing to end the battle. Rift scowled, the gap too small to make any counter measures.

"Zekrom, strike with Thunder!" The massive black dragon roared, tail generator glowing as electricity sparked through the air. A bolt of heated plasma crashed into the ground, forcing Ignus and White Clown apart. The illusion fox froze in place, fur on end, but Ignus was knocked unconscious in the blast. A wave of static forced itself away from the point of impact, knocking into Latias and the trainers, distorting any nearby electric devices.

N gave Rift an apologetic look as the younger trainer withdrew the nightmare and sent out Fang. Black Clown growled behind his mask, giving Drake a chance to move.

"Okay, Latias, let's go and use Dragon Rush!" The dual-type legendary nodded with a smile, charging forward and ramming Zekrom in the chest. Roaring, the black knight stepped back, nearly crushing Fang in the process. "Now follow up with Hyper Beam!"

"Fang, counter with Dragon Rage!" The blue flames met with the orange light, causing a shock wave that forced everyone to cover their ears.

The deino wobbled where he stood, Latias in perfect condition still. Drake smirked at the younger trainer, not caring to hide his excitement. N and Black Clown watched each other carefully, giving small commands as Zekrom and White Clown struck at one another.

"Well, Rift, it looks like we already know who has won this tournament," Drake called out, Latias letting out a small laugh.

The new trainer looked to his starter, the dragon beginning to fall. Fang let out a weak bark and turned his head, and a connection was created. Rift nodded after seeing what was in Fang's mind, and the dual-type stood with new energy, pride forcing him to stand for his trainer.

"Fang, show this dragon what we're made of!" Fang made a growling sound that was too deep for such a small pokemon, and a mixture of light surrounded his small form. Blue light formed a shell around him as orange light built up in his jaws. "Use Draco Meteor!"

The orange light burst forth, leaving trails of sparks as it slammed into the legend. Fang let out another growl, and the blue light intensified, his body becoming something like water. His size grew, and one head became two. A pair of small wing sprouted from his back, and his tail lengthened. The light melted away, revealing the newly evolved zweilous that stood, growling.

Drake groaned in annoyance, Latias frozen in surprise from the attack. Even N and Zekrom had stopped at the evolution. Black Clown hissed something to Drake, and the teen nodded.

"That evolution won't be enough to win this fight, Rift! Use Dragon Pulse!"

"White Clown, strike with Fury Cutter!" The zoroark charged, claws glowing yet again. The pulse merged with the light, giving them a multi-colored glow.

"Zekrom, Dragon Claw!" The legend struck at the fox, but the claw wedged itself into the ground. White Clown raced up its arm and slashed Zekrom in the face, knocking it unconscious as it collapsed. N had trouble hiding a mix of emotions, but defeat showed itself as he returned the dragon of ideals. Zoroark went forward, though sturdier than before.

The two zoroark lunged at each other, snarling, biting, and clawing as they rolled on the ground as Drake formulated a plan against the zweilous. "Latias, use dragon pulse once more!"

Before the attack was fired, one of Fang's heads turned towards Rift with a small nod. The idea the dragon had sent a shiver down the boy's spine, but a smirk spread never the less.

"Use Dragon Rage and Draco Meteor as one!" The dragon pulse slamed into Fang, but not before a shower of orange and blue flames exploded, surging forth and slamming the legend back.

"Fury Cutter!" N was the first to give the command, and Zoroark managed to be the first of the illusion fox pokemon to strike, knocking out its foe before it was knocked out by the shockwave from the dragon-type moves.

The crown and the four trainers were frozen at the result of the battle. The MC was the first of everyone to recover.

"It's, a draw!"

Rift growled silently as he studied the field. Fang was at his feet, not moving. The dark-types were laying in the center of the battle field, twitching in pain, and Latias was on her back a few feet away from her trainer.

_This isn't over yet..._

On cue, Fang and Latias both opened their eyes slowly and began to move again.

"It apears as though Drake and Rift both have a chance to win this battle! Which of the dragons will stand up fir-"

"Will you just shut up!" Drake sighed after his outburst and smiled slightly. "Rift, give this final attack everything you've got!"

"I was going to say the same thing, Drake." Latias was the first to be at ready, but Fang, despite still standing, was growling deeply as he readied another attack.

"Use Dragon Rush!"

"Use Bite!"

Whoa! How will this battle end? Will Rift win just like before, or will Drake get his revenge? This final attack will decide it all! Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I'm back everyone! This is the final chapter of the battle between Drake and Rift in the Battle Circus! Hold on to something, cause this is going to be epic!

Rift and N: He doesn't own pokemon, only his OC and the plot.

Me: Why are you here, N?

N: Ignus frightened me into doing this for him...

Me: Nevermind...

Chapter Nine

The two attacks crashed into one another, and the dragons were sent flying back, only to stand up and charge in once again. Rift and Drake lost all connection to the world around them, focusing on the battle at hand.

A single spectator in the crowd, unknown by all, watched with little interest, finding the greatest interest in Rift. He smiled and left as Latias and Fang charged for a third time, leaving behind a chill that shook those that had been around him.

"Fang, use Draco Meteor," Rift called out as the dragons met again, and while one head occupied Latias with Bite, the other prepared the viscious attack. Drake growled as an explosion went off, hiding Latias and Fang from sight.

"Is this the end of this historic battle," the MC said in a questioning tone. FOr ten seconds, the crowd held its breath, and it finally cheered when one of the dragons emerged from the smoke, the other still missing.

Fang approached his trainer, growling with pride as the smoke cleared, revealing the legendary to be floating just off the ground, unconscious.

"The winner of the first ever Battle Circus is the team of Rift and N! Give them a loud cheer!"

The crowd went into a frenzy as RIft returned his starter, a faint smile crossing his lips. Drake, on the other hand, looked ready to pull out all of his own hair. Black Clown looked at the other trainer, possibly scowling behind his mask. N put a hand on Rift's shoulder, nodding.

A half hour later, after the stage had been cleaned up from the battles, Rift and N stood on the stage with the MC and Nurse Joy, who was holding a single egg in her arms. Drake stood in the crowd, right by the stage, arms crossed as he fumed in anger.

"Congratulations on that amazing victory, boys," Nurse Joy said with a large smile. "As a reward for winning the tournament, I'd like for one of you to take this egg, and raise the pokemon inside to be both strong and kind."

She held the egg out, but Rift made no move to take it. N eyed the boy lightly, and stepped back.

"You deserve it, RIft," the green haired man stated. "It was you who made the final victory possible."

"Okay, then." The new trainer reached for the egg and took it with gentle hands, something he had grown used to in Canlave. With the egg held close to his chest, he turned, and the crowd cheered.

"And that concludes the Battle Circus! There are more to come, though, so listen for any news on the next location, and I'll see you at the next Battle Circus!"

Rift and N walked off the stage and towards Drake, the crowd thinning rapidly. Ignus rose from a shadow and hovered behind his partner silently, watching the trainers.

"That was a sly trick you used for that win," Drake growled at the younger trainer, recieving a small chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"You must not know where I come from," Rift laughed, recieving looks from both of the older trainers. He raised his hands, and in one was the cube that usually hung from N's hip, and the other held Drake's trainer card. As was the normal reaction, the victims reached where the belongings were normally and felt nothing, snatching back the objects. "I was a pick pocket up until a few months ago, when Ignus joined me for when I turned ten and started my journey. I have a lot of experience."

"That explains your obvious obsession with dark-types," N muttered. "What ever happened to your family? Surely they knew of your, habit."

A sudden gloom met Rift, and his head fell forward lightly. "I'd, rather not talk about them. Not right now."

Me: Well, this should be interesting. Rift doesn't care to tell much more about his past? I wonder how N and Drake will react when they find out...


End file.
